Love won't let you walk away
by dool-sville-passions
Summary: Sometimes love is all it takes. Nate/Sareena
1. Chapter 1

It's not like they were thinking about each other like that, they had moved on, they had other people, other priorities, and other things on their minds. But sometimes, love just won't let you walk away.

They were walking down the street; she had just recently gotten of jail due to a huge misunderstanding, and some trouble.. And was going into " Tiffany's " to grab some breakfast for herself and Blair before heading to Blair's place. That's when he saw her..

She was beautiful, he always knew it. There was never a question of her not being gorgeous, it's just he knew that she needed some time, and he just got caught up in other girls waiting for her.

"Sareena!" Nate said. She turned around; her gorgeous blond hair straightened and said, "Nate! Hey, how are you?" Sareena ecstatically said. "I'm just getting breakfast and then heading to Blair's place." Sareena pouted, "You stole my idea." "Well, we can head over there together, it would give us some time to catch up anyway."

After they had bought their breakfast, they headed out of Tiffany's to the street. "Do your magic and call a cab Sareena." Nate chuckled. "No, let's walk." Sareena said as she looked into Nate's eyes. Almost like a silent understanding that she missed him and wanted more time before returning to their lives where there was not enough to time to have mornings like this. "Okay."

"So how have you and Dan been doing?" Nate questioned. "I can't be with Dan. I love him, and I still have feelings for him but Rufus and my mom seriously want to be together, and I gave her my word things were done between me and Dan and then we got together again, and I just realized it wasn't fair to my mom. You should come by and see her sometimes, she's just so happy. It makes me happy, she loves the idea of this family, and I guess there's someone else out there for me, cause I can't see anyone but Rufus for my mom anymore." She said as she looked at Nate drinking his hot chocolate.

"Sometimes Sareena, you lose something you really care about; with all your heart and you don't think that you're ever going to be whole again without it, and then one day: a day quite like today, you open your heart, and you let yourself believe that you deserve more, and you'll see that you're heart is finally trying to recover, because you see that there is someone even more special, and you begin to remember how to love again." Nate said as he looked at Sareena who was surprised. "What?" He said as he chuckled. "You! When did you become so.. awesome?" They laugh as they sip on their hot chocolates.

"I would tell you all the awesome things about me, but then I would have to kill you." He said while holding in a laugh. "Not if I drown you in your own hot chocolate first." Sareena said while maliciously looking at Nate's drink. "I dare you." Nate said daring Sareena with his eyes, and his lips curving into a smile. "Double dare me." He rolled his eyes and said, "Are you ever going to change? You know you're just scared and you're stalling." Laughing, he shook his cup. "Really?" She said as she struck a model pose without even trying, with her hand on her hips and her other hand on her neck. "Really." He almost knew what was going to happen next.

She tried to grab for his cup, but he moved, and she almost fell, and while she recovered he started dying of laughter in her face. "How are you going to graduate? You should really stop spending your money, so you can save up to blackmail the school into letting you make it to college." He said while trying to stop laughing. Then, she quickly spread her lips into the wild, feisty, exciting grin that only Sareena Van Der Woodsen could make – and opened the lid to her own cup, and threw it at Nate. He just stood there, wondering what the hell happened, and than looked at her. "I'm going to kill you. 10, 9, 8.." Sareena ran into a near-by park, and tried to climb up onto a jungle gym and hide near the slides.

Nate came to the park, and spotted her. As he looked at her he was taken aback for a second, this was his dream girl; she is, as wild, crazy, and insane as she's always been, and he wouldn't like it any other way. "You really should have picked a better hiding spot." He said smugly. "Damn you!" Sareena said as she slid down the slide, and he was at the bottom of the slide before she got down. She right into him, knocking them both onto the sand.

Laughing, they got up as she threw sand on his shirt and tried to run away but he held onto her ankle. She looked down, and then just sat there. "There's so many ways to explain how ridiculous you are, but they would never be enough." He said amazed. "There's so many ways to describe how ugly you are, but they would never be enough." She said as she started laughing, and pulled her leg away from Nate and ran away. He just looked at her running, she was a free spirit, she was crazy, and all over the place, and a beautiful mess and it was just her.

He looked at himself after a couple minutes, and saw that he was covered in hot chocolate, and he needed to go home and change. He smiled thinking about what an idiot she was, and what an idiot he was for daring her to do it. He looked at his phone, and it was a text from Blair. It read:

Where are you? Are you still coming by?

He typed up a quick response that read:

Be there soon.

Sareena was still running until she looked back, and realized she had run so far she was almost at Blair's house. She was a mess. Of course, you should have seen the other guy. So she decided that instead of making a trip back home, she has plenty of clothes at Blair's place, so she could just get dressed there. She was out of breath, so she really wished she had that hot chocolate right now. Then she thought about Nate, he was the one who made her want to be free, made her want to be crazy, and she really missed him. They hadn't been spending much time together, but she knew that no matter what they would get back in sync cause they were best friends, and nothing would ever tear them apart until the day each and every last one of the foursome faced the end, and that was the most comforting thought.

Sareena got to Blair's house, and rang the bell. Darota answered, "Miss. Sareena, you look like you feel on the ground 3 times." Laughing Sareena said, "It was a bit more than that. How are you?" "I'm good Miss. Sareena, Miss. Blair is in room, changing, she waiting for you." "Thank you Darota." Sareena flashed her own of her original smiles, which made anyone feel happiness.

Sareena went up to Blair's room, and opened the door. "Sareena, where have you been? We were supposed to go shopping remember, we're all meeting at the palace's pool tonight, and I don't have a single attractive swimsuit." Sareena glanced at Blair's bed that was so spread with swimsuits, that she couldn't even see much of her bed sheets anymore. "Well, I bought you breakfast so that could save us some time." She chuckled. "And why do you look like that, like you should dipped in the toxic-pool dirt, and mud. And tried to make it look like a trend. No sweetie, dirt is not cool, we went over this in the first grade S!"

Sareena started laughing, "Sorry, I was just hanging out with Nate, and we were playing in the park, and I got messy." She curled her lips to make a sad face. "You were with Nate?" Blair asked intrigued. Sareena then realized that her being around Nate alone, no matter how much time had passed, would maybe not be a problem but would still make Blair insecure. "Yeah, we ran into each other outside of Tiffany's. Coincidently, we were both buying you breakfast." It comforted her knowing that Nate was buying her breakfast, which meant that he would care if she starved, or not. Blair laughed and said, "Oh, that's great – Now my best friend and my boyfriend want me to get fat." Sareena giggled and said, "That's exactly it."

So while Sareena was going to a part of the closet that had Sareena's clothes, Blair asked, "Is Nate coming?" Sareena stuck her head out the closet and said, "I don't know, did you ask him?" "Yeah, but he's so late I think he forgot." Sareena then shyly said, "Umm.. I think that would be my fault. You see Nate dared me to throw my drink at him, and you know how much I hate feeling like I can't do something so I did it. He was a mess, he's probably at home changed." "Was it coffee?" Blair asked. "Hot chocolate." "Hot chocolate?! He better not have any burn marks, or it's me, you, and a heavy hammer." Sareena died of laughter and said, "You know the worst part? It sounds like you're serious."

Sareena changed into dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a navy blue cardigan on top, and she accessorized with silver hoops. There was a knock at Blair's door, and she opened it. Sareena was still in the closet so she only heard Blair exclaim, "Nate!" When she looked out, she saw them kissing and she was up against the wall. "Hey Nate." She casually called out, and he immediately stopped. "Sareena, hi." He heard her, but he couldn't see her. She came out the closet and said, "I really think I should buy one too, cause I have nothing to wear." Blair looked from Sareena to Nate and said, "You're coming to the palace's pool tonight, right?" "Yeah." He said.

She smiled, and said, "Okay, me and Sareena are going shopping would you like to join us." Then her phone vibrated; there was a text message from Chuck Bass reading:

I miss you, when can I see you again?

She closed her phone before Nate saw it, and got mad. I just have to make a quick call, I'll be right back, and she stepped out the room. When she was in her living room, she called Chuck. "Can't resist me, can you?" Chuck said smugly. "Yuck Basstard, what the hell do you want?" she said impatiently. "You know what I want." She could hear him smiling through the phone. "No Chuck, You know I had strong feelings for you, but you played too many games. This has got to stop, you have got to stop. I'm really happy with Nate, and I don't want you messing it up for me this time. We said we were going to be friends, and if you can't respect, than we won't even be that. Bye." She hung up her phone. She knows she has feelings for him, but she finally found something stable with Nate.

Before she could go back into her room, she got another text from Chuck:

It's only a matter of time. See you tonight.

She just looked at it, and didn't respond. Blair would always have feelings for Chuck, he was danger, mystery, and excitement, but right now – she was with Nate, and he was sure as hell going to accept it. Blair walked into her room, and grabbed Nate and kissed him, and Sareena stood there. It was kind of weird to see them kiss, and she felt some form of jealousy. Nate looked at Sareena right after he pulled away, and than back at Blair. She smiled, and felt the spark and grabbed Sareena's hand and said, "We'll talk to you later Nate, we're going to go shopping. Wait, are you coming?"

He thought about it for a second and said, "No, I'm going to go hang out with Chuck." Blair felt uneasy at the thought, but what could she say? "Alright, see you tonight, and they shared a quick peck." All the while, Sareena kept looking back, and Nate kept looking right at her ..

PARTY NEXT CHAPTER .


	2. Goodbye doesn't mean the fun's over

Sareena and Blair had always been best friends. As long as either of them could remember. They fought and argued, but they were never what Gossip Girl said about them, they were never "frenemies." They were always best friends, more like sisters. They would never intentionally hurt each other, but sometimes no matter how hard you want to fight and make things right, feelings are feelings.

"B, you know I love you, but how many stores have we been to? You're driving me crazy!" Sareena said as she rested her head on her best friends shoulder. "Sareena, no! Stop!" Blair exclaimed, shaking Sareena of her shoulder. "No, bad. Resting is weakness, and weakness is something I will not tolerate, and why are you so calm about this situation anyways?" Sareena looks at Blair and she scrunches her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well Dan's going to be there." Blair says. "What? How?" Sareena questions her moving away for the swimsuit rack. "Well, I heard that Nate being the sweetie that he is, invited Dan. You know how they are close and good friends, so he ran into Dan and as a way to catch up.. and do whatever guys do." She says, as she goes back to the swimsuit rack. "Honestly," Sareena begins, "I don't even know why I care. We just recently broke up, and I'm sure it's always hard to even see someone who you had such strong feelings for, and I'm just not sure I'm ready. I know I won't go crazy, but I'll still feel something, and it'll be hard." She finishes.

Blair comes over and sees that this really bothers her best friend, and sometimes it's hard to deal when you just let go of someone you really loved. "S, you know that Rufus and your mom are meant to be, or else you wouldn't have given up. You're a fighter, and you're a lover, if you knew that you and Dan were anything compared to Dan's dad and your mom, then your mom would never even ask you to give them a chance." She hugs and Sareena and says, "It's okay, sweetie. You're going to have a great night, meet a great guy, and have fun."

She goes back to picking out a swimsuit and texts Nate:

I love you; I really miss you right now. Hope we're going to have fun tonight. 

Just before he is about to knock on Chuck's door, his cell phone vibrates. He smiles at the thought of how good things are with Blair right now. He texts back a quick message that reads:

I always do when I'm with you babe.

He then stubs his toe against the door, and Chuck hears. "Come in the doors open." He exclaims, and then sees who it is. "Nathaniel, surprise seeing her." Nate stares at Chuck and wonders if he made the right decision after all coming her and trying to give their friendship another chance. "Look Chuck, I love Blair. I'm serious about Blair, and I don't want to lose a friend over this. I know what I did was wrong, coming her to talk to you about Blair, and than lying and leaving – It was a stupid thing to do, and I'm sorry man." Chuck nods. "But, you need to laugh of my girlfriend. You know things are serious between Blair, and me and if you really care about me and if you really are my best friend, you'll stop. Alright?"

"Nathaniel, it was never my intention to ruin things between you and Blair. But you know the feelings I had for her, and while you were running around with Vanessa or another girl, I was really into her. So it's not like I'm going to be all on your girlfriend, but we're all best friends. Imagine how it was when Blair told you to stop talking to Sareena, It's not like I can never talk to Blair again, we are best friends and partners in crime." Chuck explained.

"I understand man." Nate looks at Chuck with understand and sincerity. "Good to see you back on my side Nathaniel." He says smugly. Nate laughs and grabs a beer from Chuck's mini-bar. It's weird how big things like this could go down between Chuck and Nate, and they would still be brothers. They were always there for each other no matter what, and always will be. It was something they could never change, and would never want to.

"So are you going to that party night? The one at the pool?" Nate asks, as he sits down on the one-seater couch and talks a drink from his beer. "Of course Nathaniel. Don't ask stupid questions. Girls, swimsuits, and a perfect opportunity to claim some ass." He looks confident as he looks over as Nate is dying of laughter. "Chuck, claim some ass?" Nate keeps laughing as Chuck looks angry.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." He says. "And why is that? Because if you were me you would realize that you're so gross for saying that?" Nate says. "No Nathaniel, because Sareena is going to be there. And I'm thinking it's going to be pretty hard for our God's of Olympus to resist each other when there are swimsuits, skin, and scandal involved. You know how she gets around you, and you should be taking this to your advantage man. Are you crazy? Get on that, and please don't disappoint."

Nate looks awe-struck and before he can say anything gets a text from Blair :

Are you ready yet? Party started, we're getting there in an hour though.

Nate starts to get up and says, "I can't even start on you, but the party started so I'm going to start getting ready. I'll see you there man." He gives Chuck a manly hug before he exits. Leaving Chuck scheming and dreaming.

A half an hour later, Nate and Blair are at the palace, playing in the pool and kissing. Then Sareena arrives. She knows all eyes are on her, but she checks just to make sure one is, Nate's, and he was looking at her, as if there were any doubt. When she walks by a guy stops her and says, "Hi, I'm Grant. You are?" Sareena smiles and looks away, "Really not ready for this. I'm sure you're a great guy, but too great for someone like me." She walks away, leaving Grant smiling at someone who can reject someone so beautifully.

"NATE!" Blair says as she's laughing on her floater, "Can you push me? Or maybe you could just give me a ride on your back?" She says seductively. Nate looks at her and says, "Blair, are you suggesting something sexual?" She starts to say something, but he cuts her off as he puts his hands around her cheeks and pulls her in to kiss and she responds putting her fingers in his hair and then around his neck, and then she pulls away. "My, my Nate. I really think we should stop." She says and she smiles. Nate smiles, and looks behind him and sees Sareena going into a storage room and he looks at Blair and says, "I'll be right back, I'm going to find you another floater, this ones just ugly." She laughs, "Okay babe."

Nate walks into the storage room of the pool and says, "Sareena." She turns around, her blond hair perfectly resting on her shoulders. She has one a black swimsuit with a white design. It fits her perfectly, and she looks gorgeous. "Nate, what are you doing here?" She asks. "I saw you come in and there's something I want to say." He looks at her waiting for her response but when he doesn't get one he continues, "I have feelings for you. Some I can ignore, some I can't. Where I see you, it's hard, because I can't how attracted I am to you. It's not even physical it's emotional, and when I wasn't around you, I let myself get caught up, and when I saw you at the park the other day I realized I miss you, I missed how you taste, I missed how you feel."

Sareena just looked at him for a second, and she didn't know what to say. Of course she felt the same way, they had ignored it and it was easier when they weren't around each other, when they were busy in different relationships, but now they were near each other and dealing with their emotions again. It was just hard, because she did want to be with him it was just she couldn't do that to Blair again, especially not when she was back with Nate.

"I can't even believe you would come in here and say something so ridiculous. How could you do this to Blair, Nate? How could you do this to me? You know I would never do something like that to her again." "But you want me don't you?" She looked at him, "That doesn't matter. You're with Blair, and that's it. The past is the past, just worry about the present." She starts to walk away but Nate grabs her hands.

"Come on Nate, I have to go." She said. "But you want me don't you?" He asked again. This time he kissed her, and pulled her inside the storage room, and closed the door. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and then she went to him and kissed him. Like she missed him, and like she knew he missed her. Like as if they only had moment, and this was it, and if she got it right then it would always be like this. "I want you so much." She said. And he pushed her against a wall, grabbing her again, and passion just everywhere. Nate was hot, and she just couldn't resist. He looked at her, and she was just gorgeous, and then he started kissing her neck, and she gripped at his back, and purred. He knew that if anything would happen after this, this moment was worth it. "I know." They kissed and pushed each other all over the place, and necked, and then when they were too tired, they looked at each other.

"You're beautiful." He said. She kissed him again, and said, "It's not the right time for us yet, and I'm sorry Nate."

She left, and she didn't take the floater with her.


End file.
